Companions
Companions These little critters help you out when it comes to fighting off opponents. They may attack players, give buffs, or lay debuffs, and even heal. When you die, they also die(except for Reapster) and revive after you respawn. They are 4 times smaller than a normal avatar. They are grouped as Amateur, Middle Grade and Meta. One player can have 1 companion at a time. To get a companion, you must kill a certain amount of monsters in Survival. This gives 50% chance to drop an Amateur egg, 35% chance to drop MGC egg, and 13% chance to drop Meta egg. Let it incubate for an amount of time depending on their grade. List of Companions Amateur Companions Amateur companions are low-class companions. They usually do the lowest damage and give the least buffs/debuffs. Amateur companions take 10 minutes to incubate. * Dove : Heals the user 10 hp per 7 seconds ''' * '''Cloud Eater : Has 45% chance to stun attacker for 0.5 seconds and deal 30 damage, and lowers user's gravity for 3 seconds. * Mini Angel : Has 60% chance to heal 25 hp and give immunity to stun for 2 seconds when attacked * Mage : Has 38% chance to deal 50 damage to an attacker, and reverses their directions for 1 second. * Cat-astropihc : Gives 10% increased attack damage * Frogster : Steals 2 hp from nearby enemies * Pixie : Has 67% chance to reduce damage taken by the user by 13% when attacked for 2 seconds. Middle Grade Companions Middle Grade Companions (or MGC) are stronger than Amateurs but weaker than Meta ones. They give slightly better buffs and stronger debuffs. They incubate for 35 minutes and 5 seconds. * Little Cupid : Gives 17% increased attack damage * Warflyer : Has 50% chance to shoot a bullet at a random target at 13 studs and deal 70 damage and stun all enemies within an area. * Elf : Gives immunity to stun and paralyze for 4 seconds. Cooldown : 9 seconds * Bees : Attacks nearby enemies, dealing 1 damage sting. Comes in 4 ''' * '''Ele-dance : Gives 17% speed boost for 6 seconds and removes all debuffs when attacked. Cooldown : 10 seconds. * Prospector : Has 46% chance to throw a dynamite at a nearby opponent, dealing 65 damage and 10% chance to teleport the user on to that area. * Hustler : Heals 14 hp per 5 seconds, and does 0.3 second stun to nearest enemy. * Doctor : Has 50% chance to inject andrenaline that restores to full hp and goes to the last hp the user had. Has 16 second cooldown. * Sunshine : Has 40% chance to summon a ray of sunlight around the user, burning enemies nearby by 16 DPS for 10 seconds when attacked. Meta Companions Meta Companions are the highest type of companions. They give the best debuffs and strongest buffs, and usually do the most damage. They take 1 hour and 25 minutes to incubate. * Demon : Has 40% chance to shoot a small fireball at a nearby enemy, does 64 damage and steals 80 hp. * Oracle : Has 25% chance to entangle 3 nearby opponents and deal 21 damage for 5 seconds and immobilizes them. Has 18 second cooldown. * Heartbreaker : Has 32% chance to shoots rockets with heart trails to 2 nearby opponents, dealing 20 damage for 9 seconds and 2% chance to deal critical 140 damage. Has 20 second cooldown. * Reapster : When the user dies, Reapster slashes the enemy who killed the user for 12 seconds, dealing 18 damage per slash. * Von : Increases attack damage and speed by 20% for the first 10 seconds. Cooldown : 25 seconds * Dracula : When the user is attacked, companion has 45% chance to go in a blood-sucking state. Nearby enemies take Fear for 3 seconds and reduces their attack damage by 29% for 5 seconds. * Banshee : Has 20% chance to reduce damage taken by user by 45% for 4 seconds. Shrieks when there is a nearby enemy, inflicting Paralyze for 2 seconds and does 35 damage for 2 seconds. * Hulk : For the first 22 seconds, caster's attacks deal 5 more damage for bullets and 75 damage for the rest of the spells. For 6 seconds, user can't take no more than 3 damage per hit. Cooldown : 1 minute * ' Phantom : Has 58% chance to shoot souls at a maximum of 2 random enemies within 13 studs, reducing their energy (stamina and mana) by 500.' * Frosky : Has 35% chance to summon a doppel that chases a nearby enemy and strike them,dealing 20 damage. 4 strikes is equal to 1 second freeze to players near the target. Doppel lasts for 16 seconds. Has 24 second cooldown. * Boogeyman : Has 30% chance to steal 125 hp from 3 nearby opponents and inflicts Fear for 6 seconds and increases their gravity. ' * '''Ghoul : Has 15% chance to possess the user. Recovers health equal to 50% attack damage of Divine Arrow. ￼Increases attack damage by 20% and gives them a more horrific look. Reduces cooldown of spells by 1 second and 30% attack damage of enemy spells turn to hp. Cooldown : 18 seconds. Lasts for 10 seconds ' * '''Rager/Angry Noob : Has 75% chance to slap the nearest enemy target. Does damage equal to 50% of the enemy's last spell used. Pushes away nearby opponents within 4 studs. Cooldown : 30 seconds. * Marksman : Has 35% chance to shoot 3 arrows at a maximum of 3 nearby targets within 13 studs, each dealing 80 damage. * Siren : Changes equipment: from bow and arrow to a spear, every 10 seconds. Has 60% chance to throw a spear at a nearby enemy, dealing 74 damage and reducing the healing they receive by 90%. Has 40% chance to shoot an arrow at an opponent and deal 60 damage and 25% chance to deliver lightning to 4 enemies in front, dealing 50 damage and 2 second stun. (U can suggest more companions in the comment section)